Angelic Heart, Demonic Soul
by SugarOtakuGang3
Summary: Alfred is a devil living in the first circle of Hell. Not the best life, but it was nice. Until he decided to raid Heaven and met a very peculiar blond angel. USUK. Alfred and Gilbert curse like sailors.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated Arcadian Skies, but before you get the pitchforks and torches let me explain:  
****My old laptop had a severe mental breakdown and erased everything, and I mean everything. I spent at least a week upset because I had no backup files at all. Then Manda, being the Goddess she is, manages to find an old flashdrive of mine hidden in her room that had all the files saved on it. Since then I got a new laptop, but I was so upset I refused to write on it anymore.  
****This story is a gift for a friend, who is also the beta reader. She wanted sweetdevil!, so I'm writing her some sweet devil!  
****Also, the rating may change. Not sure. Anyway, Hetalia does not belong to me. I only own the plot.  
****-Tasha**

* * *

"Alfred!" Gilbert shouted from across the soul lake. "Hurry it up bro. We're gonna be late." The older devil just snorted and rolled his shoulders.

"You're impatient as ever." He called, gliding over to the albino. "You act like this is the first time you've tried to raid heaven." Gilbert chuckled, stretching his wings as far out as they would go.

"Bitch please, I could do this in my sleep." Alfred laughed before looking up at the large cloud beginning to dissipate. More and more devils began the surround the two. Gilbert turned to Alfred with an annoyed huff. "This place is getting awfully crowded." Alfred nodded, keeping his eye on the cloud.

"Well, it's about to get worse. I can see the gates."

As if on cue, the cloud above them vanished, showing a clear blue sky the devils and other lesser things hadn't seen in almost five years. Alfred's large, battle-scarred wings shot out of his back and his raced to the opening, Gilbert close behind. They managed to get a good distance between themselves and the rest of the monsters before they finally broke free. Alfred landed on a cloud, his arm holding onto his sword. Gilbert landed behind him, stretching.

"I hate passing through the rift. It hurts like hell."

"It's because you're so low in ranking." Alfred teased, rolling his own shoulders back. "Now, let's see how well they fixed these damn gates." Alfred unsheathed his sword and sliced it threw the air, causing a massive shockwave to crash into the Heavenly gates. They were easily ripped from their hinges, causing the devil to chuckle. "That's no fun."

The two walked into Heaven, others close behind just as the archangels began descending to defend the gates. Alfred darted out of view, looking over the many large buildings. Most were new to him, as guardian angels had a tendency to move and change houses almost twice a year. Alfred looked over them frowning. Most were abandoned, no doubt by the archangels, trying to prevent the devils from capturing them and dragging them into hell as servants. Such a shame, a good guardian angel was hard to come by in hell…

As Alfred peaked inside a smaller house, he saw something scurry from one end of the room to the other. He smirked and kicked the door down.

"Knock knock." He mocked, laughing darkly and he walked inside. "Oh angel, where are you hiding?" Alfred kicked a small sofa over. Nothing. "Come out, come out, wherever you are~." Alfred looked at the fire place. It was messy, with a single picture placed on the mantle. It was faded, and hard to see. Alfred picked up the frame and stared at the picture. He could almost make out who the person was, but no other features were visible save for blond hair. As he sat the picture back down, a cup tipped over behind him. He smirked, quickly whirling around. "Found you."

At that, he pounced.

He dove towards a same coffee table. He lifted it and tossed it to the door. Hiding underneath was a small boy with golden hair and angel wings that looked a little too big for him. Alfred sighed. He hated dealing with kids. He reached down and picked the boy up by the back of the shirt.

"What is a brat like you doing here?" He snarled. The little angel quivered.

"Ma…mama said to hide… because monsters were coming from the bad place…" He whimpered. Alfred rolled his eyes.  
"Not much of a mama if she's just going to leave you behind-"

"Mama said to hide because he was gonna get help!" The little angel shouted, turning to face Alfred. When they locked eyes, Alfred almost dropped him. He came face to face with baby blue eyes.

Baby blue eyes, just like his own.

"…Who's your mama kid? Is he still around?" Alfred asked. The little angel shook his head, causing Alfred to groan. He could just leave the kid there… but if another devil found him they wouldn't be as nice…

Alfred held the little angel close to his chest.

"You're coming with me." He stated, heading for the door. The little angel tried to squirm out of his grasp.

"No! Mama said not to talk to strangers!" Alfred looked at the boy.

"My name is Alfred. Alfred Foster Jones. Who are you?" The boy looked confused for a moment, before giving a bright smile that would rival Alfred's.

"My name is Alfred too! Alfred Joshua Kirkland. Mama just calls me A.J." Alfred's eyebrow twitched but gave a smile.

"Well, it's nice to meet you A.J. Now, we aren't strangers anymore, so let's go."

Alfred dodged and maneuvered around the fighting, keeping AJ hidden inside his cloak until he descended from Heaven back into Hell. AJ looked around, puzzled.

"Where are we?"

"My home."

"The bad place?" AJ asked. Alfred smiled and ruffled the small child's hair.

"This isn't a bad place." AJ looked at Alfred confused.

"But Mama said it was."

"Well, mama was just being silly. This is a lovely place." Alfred looked around before snapping his fingers. "What's something you've always wanted to do, but couldn't because mama said it was bad?" AJ thought for a moment.

"I want a dragon! Mama said I can't have a dragon!" Alfred snapped his fingers and a tiny dragon appeared. AJ grabbed the dragon. "Wow, can you show me how to do that?" He asked. The two walked to Alfred's manor, AJ talking on and on about his mama. Alfred sat him down in the dining room chair just as Gilbert came in.

"I got a shitload of halos." Gilbert cheered, walking into the kitchen. "I'm gonna get bitches for a week."

"You shouldn't talk like that. Mama said your tongue will fall out." AJ commented. Gilbert looked at AJ, then at Alfred, then back at AJ.

"…Hey, is he-"

"Come here Beilschmidt." Alfred growled, dragging Gilbert into the living area by his horns. Gilbert pouted.

"You don't have to be so hateful." Gilbert snapped, rubbing his sore horns. "So, when did you find the time to fuck with an angel and knock her up?" Alfred folded his arms across his chest.

"I didn't." Gilbert looked at Alfred in disbelief.

"You did see the kid's eyes right? You are the only living thing with eyes like that. If he ain't your kid he's your damn clone."

"Oh, don't get me wrong I know he's mine. I just didn't knock up an angel."

"They why does he have angel wings?"

"I'm part incubus. I can impregnate women in their sleep. He must have died during childbirth and had his soul go to heaven." Alfred glanced into the kitchen and let out a sigh. "It's the only thing I can think of."

"Or you fucked an angel." Gilbert added again. Alfred whirled around.

"The angel I fucked with was a man, and last time I checked Gilbert, men can't have babies." Gilbert thought for a moment.

"Hermaphrodite. Guardian Angels are hermaphrodites." Alfred glared at the albino.

"He was a seraphim." Gilbert's jaw dropped.

"But… but how did you-"

"That's not important right now. The fact of the matter is that the little angel… thing in there is my son. And I have to find out a way to corrupt him so I can keep him down here." Gilbert opened his mouth to speak. "And I swear if you say rip his wings off I will pull your damn tongue out. That would make him a fallen, and he'll be worthless." Alfred walked back into the kitchen, were AJ was eagerly talking to the little dragon.

"You're really nice. I think I'll call you Nina. Nina the dragon." AJ looked up at Alfred. "I get to keep her, right?" AJ asked. Alfred nodded. AJ smiled and went back to playing with the small dragon. Alfred sniffed the air, then turned and dived towards AJ, shielding him as the window glass shattered. Alfred covered AJ in his coat and turned, coming face to face with a golden arrow.

"Give me the child and I'll spare you." came a very thick British accent. Alfred chuckled and stood up, dusting himself off and looking at the owner of arrow and smirking.

"Nice to see you too, _** Arthur**_."

~Earlier~

The seraphim hadn't been gone that long. He was only going to warn the Archangels of the weakened barrier. He had managed to evacuate most of the front half of the guardian angels, but someone had to warn the archangels or else they weren't going to stand a chance. Not against devils. Arthur landed at the backdoor of the safe house. All seemed alright. It was quiet but, the point of keeping AJ in a house like this was to protect him.

Arthur opened the back door.

"AJ, I'm ba-" Before Arthur could finish, he's voice and heart dropped. The front door had been kicked opened, and the furniture was overturned. "A…AJ!" Arthur shouted. "AJ WHERE ARE YOU?! AJ!" Arthur looked around the small house to no avail. He turned to the front door and darted outside. "AJ! AJ COME HERE!" Arthur called out. Still nothing. He looked towards the fighting, hoping and praying he'd see the blond child hiding amongst the other angels. He didn't.

What he did see, however, was a familiar black coat.

"…Alfred…" Arthur felt his body shake. It had been almost five year since he had last seen him. If anyone was going to take AJ, it was going to be him. It had to be him. Arthur readied his bow, and began to follow the devil.

~present time~

"AJ, come out." Arthur ordered, arrow still pointed at Alfred. Alfred just kept smirking as AJ peaked out from under the coat. He saw Arthur and smiled.

"Hi mama! Look! Mister Alfred made me a dragon!" AJ looked at Alfred, then Arthur. "Why are you pointing an arrow at him? Did he do something wrong?"

"Yes he did. And he needs to be punished." Arthur said, not taking his eyes off Alfred. Alfred gave a small laugh.

"Aw, Artie, you know I like it when you talk like that." Arthur pulled the bow tighter.

"I will end you devil."

"Devil?" Alfred pushed the bow and arrow aside. "I think we're pass all of that name calling, don't you think Arthur?"

"Burn in hell." Alfred smiled, barring his fangs.

"After you feathers."  
Arthur drew back to fire the arrow, only to be stopped by Alfred, who drew his sword and tried to slice Arthur. Arthur dodged and was tackled outside by Alfred. He pinned the angel to the ground, sword pressed against his throat.

"This position seems familiar…" He teased. Arthur knocked the other off and jumped into the air, aiming his arrow. He shot a few off, by Alfred evaded them with ease. "Oh come on, you aren't even trying Arthur."

"Shut up!" Arthur screamed, shooting at Alfred again. One arrow managed to land near Alfred. Alfred smiled up at Arthur, who smirked back. Alfred glanced at the arrow and quickly jumped back. Just as he did, the arrow exploded. Alfred managed to shield himself from most of the blast, however he was still thrown back. He slammed into the ground. Alfred quickly rose to his feet and drew his sword towards Arthur, who already had an arrow raised at his head.

"He's mine. You know that." Alfred said.

"He's an angel, and he's in my care. Give him back."

"Tell me, did he have a name-"

"Shut up."

"Or did you name after me yourself?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ALFRED!" Arthur snapped. "AND HAND HIM THE FUCK OVER NOW!" Alfred glanced at the house, then back to Arthur.

"Sorry seraphim. Can't do that." Arthur shot the arrow, grazing Alfred's cheek, making a loud hissing noise. "You've grown soft Feathers." Alfred chuckled.

"The next one is through your damn mouth." Alfred opened his mouth to retort, but a shockwave rippled through the air, both men flying through the air and onto the ground. The house shook, and Gilbert came crashing through a door, badly bleeding. Alfred sat up, dizzy.

"What in hell was that?" He asked. Gilbert lifted his head and spat out blood.

"Ivan." He spat out. Alfred tried to stand up, but a large spear pierced through him and impaled him to the ground. Alfred turned to see a familiar face.

"Well if it isn't Sadik. How's life in the vice circles?" He asked. Sadik kicked his head.

"Keep your mouth shut Jones." Sadik looked over at Arthur, who was trying to stand back up. "Hey Heracules, we've got an angel over here." On cue, another demon swooped down and slammed his feet into the small of Arthur's back. Arthur screamed in pain, only to have the demon press his foot onto his head.

"Stop screaming. It's annoying." He warned. There was a dark chuckled and Alfred turned to see Ivan walk out of the house.

"So, the great Alfred is picking fights with angels now." Ivan smiled, walking up to Arthur. "Oh he's a cute one. A seraphim, yes?" Alfred let out a low growl.

"Leave him alone Ivan." Alfred warned. Ivan motioned Sadik away and grabbed the spear, twisting and pushing it down into the devil more. Alfred growled in pain, glaring at Ivan. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm here to kill you. I thought that would have been obvious by now." Ivan looked over at Gilbert. "And killing the little shit over there would be nice too."

"Go fuck yourself Ivan." Gilbert growled. Ivan looked over him and laughed.

"Such a nasty temper."

"Brother." Came a female voice. A tall woman walked out of the house, holding AJ by his wings. "I found this hiding under a sofa." Ivan walked over to the angel.

"And who is this little one?"

"No one, now drop him." Alfred hissed. Ivan cackled.

"If he was no one, you wouldn't want us to drop him." Ivan took AJ from the girl. "…I see…"

"Put. Him. Down." Arthur snarled. Ivan looked around, a smile curling onto his face.

"Oh, I think I have a better idea." Ivan held both of AJ's wings in both hands and snapped them. AJ let out a loud scream.

"STOP TOUCHING HIM!" Alfred and Arthur both shouted. Ivan walked over to the ledge of the cliff overlooking the lower levels of hell. He turned to Arthur and Alfred, giving a sinister smile.

"Let's see if the little can still fly."

At that, Ivan dropped AJ over the cliff.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, I finally got a break from schoolwork and such so here's chapter two. In theory, Chapter three should be up not later then next weekend. That's the plan anyway.  
****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. The plot is owned by me and Jen because she helps.  
****ENJOY! -Tasha  
**

* * *

"NO!" Arthur screamed, trying to stand up. "LET ME GO! AJ!"

"…You're going to pay for that Braginski…" Alfred growled. Ivan opened his wings.

"Have fun trying to save your spawn." He laughed as he and others flew off. Arthur struggled to his feet and ran over to the edge.

"AJ! AJ PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Arthur called. Gilbert stood up and limped over to Alfred. He pulled the spear out of him and tossed it aside before hitting his knees.

"Ivan broke the little guy's wings and threw him to the bottom of hell. I don't think he can hear you." Gilbert said. Arthur glared at him.

"Fuck you." Arthur snapped. Alfred struggled to his feet. "…This is all your fault…" Arthur growled, turning to Alfred. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Arthur ran to Alfred and tried to punch him, only to have Alfred grab his arms.

"Calm down."

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! I WAS RAISING HIM! HE'S MY SON! NOW LET ME GO!"

"If you don't calm down you'll only get yourself killed." Alfred said. "So shut the fuck up, please." Arthur huffed.

"I'm going to get him. Let me go. I won't ask again."

"And how are you going to get him, hm? I don't know if you know this but the well only opens for a moment. You want to get him back, we have to go the long way. Besides, we can't take on Ivan and his bitches by ourselves."

"What's all this 'we' bullocks?"

"My son. My blood. I'm keeping him."

"I'll kill you."

"You can kill me once we get him back. Until then shut your mouth and start walking with me and Gil." Arthur looked at Alfred for a moment, then sighed in defeat.

"Fine." Alfred let go of him and turned to Gilbert.

"So, the little guy's probably in the ninth circle. You go grab some extra muscle. We'll head to AJ." Gilbert nodded and opened his wings, hissing in pain.

"I'll meet you guys in Styx." Gilbert said, flying off into the distance. Alfred turned to Arthur.

"Come along. The stairs are this way." Alfred stated, walking the opposite direction. Arthur followed close behind.

The two walked in silence as they arrived at the stairs and began descending down them.

"…So how was it?" Arthur asked. Alfred glanced behind him.

"How was what?"

"…Being with a woman…" At that Alfred laughed.

"Is the little seraphim jealous?"

"NO!" Arthur snapped. "I just recall a certain someone saying they'd rather be impaled on holy spikes then touch a 'filthy human.' Impregnating one involves touching. A lot of touching."

"It's not worth all the fuss if that's what you mean. But, I prefer men. Cute, _**blond**_ men with caterpillar brows." Alfred teased. Arthur stopped walking.

"If you're just going to harass me then I'll get AJ back on my own." Arthur threatened. Alfred sighed and turned towards him.

"I'm sorry. I'm a devil, it's what I do."

"There is a difference between being a devil and being an ass and right now you're an ass." Arthur snorted. Alfred rolled his eyes and turned, walking away.

"If you don't believe me fine, I don't particularly care. But trust me, the further down the circles you go, the more violent and powerful the devils. And believe me, there are some that will either eat you or rape you for all eternity."

"If that's what I have to do to get AJ out of here so be it." Arthur said. Alfred just kept walking.

The stairs finally came to a stop. Arthur looked around confused.

"…Is this the ninth circle?"

"No, second. We were in the first, Limbo. This is The Vice." Arthur looked around a gulped.

"Vice… where sins are made…" Arthur whispered. Alfred nodded. "I don't like this place."

"No one does." Alfred agreed. "Stay close to me."

"I can take care of myself." Arthur huffed. Alfred looked at Arthur in disbelief.

"Incubi and Succubi both will come here to mess around with lust demons. This is also were the angel auctions are held. If you wonder off… your precious God could not save you." Alfred looked around as glowing yellow eyes began staring at the two. "This way." Alfred motioned to a side alley. "We should be able to follow most of this through to the next set of stairs."

"Oh Alfred~" Came a woman's voice. Alfred cursed himself and turned.

"Good evening." He said, trying to sound calm. Arthur glared him.

"Did you come for a visit?" She asked. Alfred shook his head. "Who's your friend here?"

"I'm not his fr-" Arthur began, only to be interrupted by Alfred.

"He's my servant. We're going to the ninth circle." Alfred said, grabbing Arthur's arm and walking away. The woman followed.

"Aw, come on Alfred. It's been so long since you came to visit. You can spare some time to have some fun, right?" The woman persisted. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"No. I can't. We're going to the ninth circle. Now leave." Alfred snapped. The woman looked taken back.

"Fine, you don't have to be so rude about it." The woman hissed, turning sharply and storming off. When she was out of sight, Arthur turned to Alfred.

"Well, you're certainly mister popular." Arthur said, making Alfred huff.

"Lust demons tend to get a little clingy to the cute ones. Like me."

"And modest too. Such a package." Arthur said, rolling his eyes. Alfred looked around. The stairs were still a ways off. As long as they didn't run into anymore demons they should be fi-

"Did you bring us an angel?" Someone called out from the shadows. Alfred hung his head. Shit…

"Go away Popobawa. I'm passing through with him." Alfred kept walking, only to be stopped by a large hand on his shoulder. He turned and started at a large, bat-like creature. Arthur hid behind Alfred.

"Is that any way to talk to me brat?" The monster asked. "I won't hurt him, I just want to play with him for a bit." It reached out to try to touch Arthur, only to have Alfred grab its hand and twist it, making it howl in pain.

"I told you to go away Popobawa. Touch him and I will be forced to cut your dick off, understood?" Alfred growled. Popobawa looked at Arthur again before jerking free of Alfred. He snarled and turned, walking away. Alfred began walking back towards the stairs.

"…Thank you…"

"Don't thank me. I told you if you wonder off worthless shitheads like that will find you. Besides, someone has to help me get AJ." Arthur shook his head.

"You won't corrupt him. He's an angel and he's staying with me." Alfred smirked.

"We'll see about that."

~Meanwhile: Infernus~  
"…Mama…?" AJ called, looking around the messy place. His wings dragged on the ground, throbbing. He landed on them, and he knew they were broken. Many red, unfriendly eyes looked at him from the shadows. AJ found an overgrown willow with a hollow trunk. He climbed inside, worried about the eyes that seemed to be getting closer.

"Angel…" One hissed. AJ shivered.

"Go away… please…" He cried. Just as the red eyes began to move closer, they quickly ran away. AJ saw a huge shadow. A large, green dragon looked around and saw AJ. It snorted smoke at him, causing AJ to smile. "Are you a friend of Nina's?" He asked the large dragon. The dragon laid down at the base of the tree. AJ climbed out and laid on top of the dragon. "Can I rest here too?" He asked. The dragon nodded its head, folding its wings around him. Soon the two were fast asleep.

~Meanwhile: The Vice~

Arthur subconsciously moved closer to Alfred as they passed by the 'shops' where captured angels were sold. Alfred looked back at him, then at the shops.

"Prince Gressil was the one who started making the shops." Alfred said as they walked pass. Arthur looked at him.

"Prince Gressil?"

"The one of the thrones who stood against St. Bernard. He was lustful and impure and felt that angels could be corrupted like we were. So, he decided to make The Vice a trading post." Arthur visibly shook.

"It's rather disgusting what you will do with angel-" Alfred whirled around and faced Arthur.

"Do not compare me to the others. I am a devil, but I'm not a whore." Arthur crossed his arms over his chest.

"Really, because that demoness seemed rather friendly. Not to mention you're an incub-"

"_**Part**_ incubus. _**Part.**_ Any demon with at least a forth of incubus has to mate with a human at least one. And I did."

"And the demoness…?"

"I was curious as to what it was like with a demon. She was the only one available. And before you ask it was once. The next time I saw her she was with child, so I was nice to her. When the damn thing was born it was an imp. Not mine. So I never went back to her." Arthur glanced inside one of the shops and froze. Alfred turned to him. "What now?

"…Kiku…" Arthur whispered. Alfred looked through the window. A small Japanese man stood on the stage. "He's a friend. He's one of the Guardian angels that looked after AJ when I have seraphim duties…" Alfred let out an annoyed sigh.

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"We have to save him." Alfred turned to Arthur.

"And why should we do that?"

"Because he protected your son."

"And the highest bid is sixty halos for this young man!" The auctioneer called out. "Sixty halos! Do I hear Seventy?"

"Four hundred." Alfred called from the doorway. The auctioneer's mouth dropped. "You heard me. Four hundred. Now hand him over. Now."

"Five hundred!" Someone shouted. Alfred's wings shot out.

"Sit the fuck down and back off the angel is coming with me!" The other demon stood up.

"You want him, outbid me peon." At that Alfred drew his sword.

"I said sit down."

"…What about the blond one behind you? How about a trade?" Alfred narrowed his eyes.

"He's not for sale. Give me the angel."

"I WANT THE BLOND ONE!" Someone shouted from the crowd. Alfred rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

"No one is touching the blond one. Give me the other one and we'll leave in peace."

A tall demon leapt from the crowd and grabbed Arthur. In a swift motion, Alfred cut off both of the demons arms. The demon howled in pain until Alfred shoved the blade through it head. He pulled it out, letting the dead demon fall to the ground.

"If anyone else touches him, they will be slaughtered." Alfred turned to Kiku. "And you, get down here now." Kiku quickly ran towards Alfred, who threw a pouch of money at the auctioneer. He then grabbed Kiku and Arthur and drug them outside.


End file.
